1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to packaging for flexible cutting line which is used in garden string trimmers and, more particularly, to a dispenser or packaging which enables the user to easily and readily restring a garden string trimmer, and for readily storing the additional string for future use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
String trimmers are most often used to cut vegetation along a border of a flower bed or plot of grass which is adjacent to a sidewalk, driveway, or solid structure. The string trimmer rotates at a speed that makes the strings nearly imperceptible, and the operator of the string trimmer is not always able to see that the strings may come into contact with a hard surface and react accordingly. As a result, strings on a string trimmer are commonly broken. Examples of string trimmers are disclosed in applicant's U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,758,424 and 5,896,666, both of which are entitled “Head for String Trimmer” and the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Conventional packaging for replacement string trimmers basically comprises a plastic blister pack, wherein a clam shell type plastic housing includes what is known in the industry as a donut, about which a long length of string is wound, usually on the order of 300 feet. The prior art clam shell packaging includes an opening for dispensing the string. However, because of the string being wound around the donut-shaped recess within the clam shell packaging, it is often difficult to dispense the string from the packaging, thereby resulting in frustration on behalf of the user.
As a result of the foregoing deficiency in the prior art packaging for strings used in string trimmers, there is a need for new and improved packaging for readily dispensing and loading string within a new and improved package to facilitate loading and dispensing of the string or cutting line.